


Girl Talk

by snowing_roses



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowing_roses/pseuds/snowing_roses
Summary: Didn't you always wonder what the Scully women talked about after Mulder left Scully's room at the end of "One Breath"?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Girl Talk

Late morning. 

Dana Scully is finally, drowsily, awake, as she basks in the attention from her mom and sister. 

Somehow, it feels like she’s been away on a long trip, but also as if it was yesterday when she scanned that metal implant at the grocery store cash register. 

“Your partner said he’d come visit soon to see you,” says Maggie, waking her from her reverie. 

“Mulder?” says Scully, turning to look at her mom. “How is he?”

“Well, dear, he was really worried about you,” says Maggie. “He— you know, he was very helpful when you were—away.” 

“And angry at the world for keeping you away from him,” says Melissa softly, coming to sit next to her on her bed and taking her hand. 

“Hmm?” says Scully, turning to look at Melissa on the other side of her bed. 

Maggie shoots a look of warning at Melissa, which Scully doesn’t catch.

“Nothing, nothing,” says Melissa quickly. “But, you know, last night he sat here for hours next to you.” 

“Oh,” said Scully, eyebrows furrowing mildly. “That’s—“

She’s interrupted as they see Mulder peering into the room through the window, and then opens the door and walks in.

“Hello, Fox,” says Maggie. 

Scully laughs. “Not Fox,” she says, pausing as a soft smile lights her face. "Mulder.” She lifts her eyes to gaze at Mulder, still with a smile on her face, thinking about Melissa’s words. 

Mulder smiles back, happy he can finally talk to her. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Mulder, I don’t remember anything…after Duane Barry…”

“Doesn’t—doesn’t matter,” Mulder says, with a look approaching tenderness etched on his face. He grins. “Brought you a present,” he says, holding up a blue plastic bag. 

He takes out the video inside the bag and shows it to her. 

“Superstars of the Superbowl,” he says. Sure, it came with his Sports Illustrated subscription, but he didn’t have anything else family-friendly on hand. 

“I knew there was a reason to live,” says Scully dryly. 

“I know you want to get some rest,” says Mulder, suddenly shy, looking towards Maggie briefly. “I..I just came by to see how you were doing, say hi.” He holds her hand, then turns to leave. 

“Mulder—“ says Scully, as Mulder turns back to look at her.

“I had the strength of your beliefs,” she says, as he nods. After a beat, he reaches into his pocket and takes out her gold cross necklace. 

“I was holding this for you,” says Mulder, dropping her gold cross necklace into Scully’s open hand. 

“Thanks,” says Scully quietly, thoughtfully, looking at the cross and then at her mother. Her mother smiles. 

Mulder turns and walks out of the room. 

Melissa turns her head and watches the hospital door close. 

“Dana,” says Melissa, “You and Fox…”

Taking her eyes away from her necklace, Scully turns to look at Melissa, who is now watching her closely while leaning against the wall. “Hmm?”

Across the room, Maggie Scully shakes her head as she walks to Scully’s bed and takes the necklace out of her hand to fumble with the clasp. 

Pretending to ignore this, Melissa charges ahead. “Seriously, Dana….that man’s head over heels in love with you.” 

Scully lets out a surprised burst of laughter, forgetting to lift her head above her pillow as her mother holds the open necklace above her neck. 

“What!? No, Missy, you’re crazy.”

“Dana,” Maggie says, motioning for her to lift her head. 

“What—I—Oh,” says Scully, lifting her head up slightly. 

“I’m just saying, Dana,” says Melissa quickly, seeing an opportunity, “You didn’t see him when we thought you were dying. Or in the last three months you were…away. Ask Mom. They’re best friends now.” 

Maggie looks up at Melissa sharply as she finishes fastening the clasp. “Don’t get me involved, Missy!” She sighs, surveying the gold cross on Dana’s neck. “He does care for you, Dana…a lot. I mean—I thought he would tear heaven and earth apart trying to find you. The day he thought he almost found you and then he lost you—well, I thought I’d have to comfort _him_.” 

“Right,” says Scully. “Because we’re partners.” She looks down at her cross and tugs gently on it.

“It definitely goes way past that, Dana. I know you make fun of me and my coworkers, but none of us act like that around each other. Even though we’re supposedly New-Age hippies.” 

“But,” says Scully, “the nature of what we do is just different…you know, you rely on your partner in life or death situations. There aren’t many life or death situations in the crystal shop.” 

Melissa walks over to Scully’s bed to sit on the edge. “You’re in denial.” Pause. “Wait, maybe you’re not. Are you two….did you guys…ever…”

“What!?” cries Scully, eyes flickering quickly at her mother. “No!”

“Listen, Mom wouldn’t even care even if she knew.” says Melissa. 

“Missy—“ said Maggie warningly. 

“I mean, it’s not like we didn’t all know you and Jack Willis were taking weekend trips together,” said Melissa.

“Missy,” says Scully firmly. “No. We have never—and will never—“ 

“Really, Dana? Never?” says Melissa teasingly. 

“Never,” says Scully decisively. “It’s just—I mean I guess it’s not technically forbidden or anything, but—I mean—it’s just not done. We’d—you can’t work and be partners with someone who is also your boyfriend.” 

“Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes,” says Melissa, with a roll of her eyes. 

“Missy,” says Maggie warningly, who has gone back to her seat next to Scully’s bed. 

“It’s fine, Mom. Whatever, Missy. And you know I haven’t made the best decisions about this in the past…I’m…you know, turning over a new leaf.” 

“You’re deciding to do that _now_?” 

“Missy,” Maggie says, “Let her rest. Her mind seems made up.” 

“What? Mom—you and I have talked about this—," says Melissa. 

“You guys have talked about this?” sputters Scully. 

“Not really—well—Missy, you always get me in trouble. Dana, he was so distraught when you were lost and then when you were found and it’s just—it’s clear to see he cares a lot about you.” 

“Also that he’s truly a _fox_.” says Melissa. She erupts into giggles, and Maggie, despite a valiant effort, starts laughing as well. 

Scully looks at each of them in turn in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“What? Honey—I was young once too. I’m just saying, if you ever decided to change your mind, Missy and I wouldn’t blame you one bit.” 

“You two are the worst,” says Scully, closing her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. “That’s it. I’m taking a nap.” 

“Dream of little foxes,” says Melissa teasingly. 

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the X-files last year and haven't been able to get it out of my mind since. 
> 
> Anyway, after watching "One Breath", I thought--no way can three women with XX chromosomes not talk about Mulder immediately after the door closed! Thanks to transcripts for dialogue in the scene and CC for the inspiration.


End file.
